


Percy Jackson Son of Chaos

by Jasmine_Jay



Series: Son of Chaos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, I don't know if the hunters are technically asexual, I will not be righting romance, I'm not good at writing romantic relationships, M/M, percy is bi, the most I'll do with relationships is mentioning them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Jay/pseuds/Jasmine_Jay
Summary: After the battle against Gaia everything was calm and quiet. Looking back on it now it had been to quiet.This Fic has been abandoned
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendof
Series: Son of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying this out. if you have suggestion please comment. I'll be writing and rewriting as I go along. I will not be including Trails of Apollo in this because I don't like one of the character deaths. (I'ma not say who in case someone hasn't read it.)
> 
> Of course most of the characters and the backstory (Which is most likely not going to be stated in the story.) belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot and I got most of it from other fics. (If I new which ones I would give them credit but there is like four or more of them and I can no longer find them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying this out. if you have suggestion please comment. I'll be writing and rewriting as I go along. I haven't finished Trails of Apollo yet so if there is something in there I messed up sorry.
> 
> This fic has be abandoned

It was a normal day for Camp Half-Blood when a bleeding 14 year old ran out of the woods by the sea covered in blood and golden dust. The dust was even matted in her dark curls. The sun was setting so Percy was the only one that noticed her. He rushed over to her just before she collapsed. Percy barely managed to grab her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the Apollo cabin.

Over the next couple days she was stuck in the infirmary recovering. “This is giving me flashbacks to when I got to Camp Half-Blood.” Percy said to Chiron. “So far the only difference is age, I had Grover with me, and I made it to the Big house.”

“Yes, this does take me back.” Chiron said a thoughtful look on his face.

“Imagine she is also a child of Poseidon.” Percy said jokingly. He looked over to Chiron and there was a thoughtful look on his face. “Chiron. Chiron I was joking.”

Chiron looks over to Prcy a sad smile on his face. “I know.” Then he left. A confused and fearful Percy left staring at the centaur.

“Percy she’s waking up.” Will calls from the doorway of the infirmary.

“Got it.” Percy said back and quickly followed the son of Apollo inside. When Percy saw the girl he saw that she was sitting up with a glass of nectar in her hand. First thing he noticed about her is that her eyes never really settled on one color. The blue in her eyes was constantly changing. Percy knocked on the door frame to the room the girl was currently in. At the knock the girl jumped in her seat and her gaze swung around to Percy standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” the girl asked quietly but definitely not weakly. She had seen the kindness in his eyes, though his face was guarded.  
“Percy Jackson.” Percy replied curtly. Then gestured to her with a question.

“Delta. Delta… Spear.” She hesitated with the last name like she didn’t really want it to apply to her.

“Well, Delta, why don’t I show you around camp.” Percy said then paused before adding. “Of course if you’re feeling up to it.”  
“Camp?” Delta asked clearly confused.

“Camp Half-blood.” a soft smile parted his lips ever so slightly. “Home to demi-gods.”

“Demi-gods?” she asked in a tone that was almost disbelieving.

“Yeah. ever heard of the Greek Gods?” Percy asked. The only answer Percy received was a small nod. “Well they’re real.”

After Detta got claimed at the campfire as the daughter of Poseidon(I’m too lazy to actually write this but I might later.) Percy took Delta on a tour of the camp. It lasted forever because every new area Percy would be stopped by some camper or another. So by the end of the tour Delta had met half the demigods at camp including Nico, Clarissa, Chris, Katie, Will, the Stolls and basically all of the year rounders well except the ones on quests. “ And last but not least I present to you our cabin.” Percy announced as he opened the door to their cabin.

“It’s… messy.” Was all Delta replied with. She then walked in and claimed a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post often and when I do post it would probably on and off


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more to this chapter when I have the time.

Over the next couple of weeks Delta and Percy became really close and loved having a sibling. Everything was peaceful until Raven showed up.  
The son of Neptune he said. Everyone was confused about why a roman came to their camp first, a greek camp. Well until he started to sing, only a select few were questioning it. Almost all of the campers acted like they could find no fault in the son of Neptune. That he was perfect, wonderful and could do no wrong. Even though his aura was… off Percy gave him the benefit of the doubt he was just 16 barley 2 years younger than Percy himself.

He really should know to listen to his instincts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a chapter

I'm never going to finish this so I'm going to post all of the stuff I have written on it .


End file.
